Shuffle Ficlets
by Julia in Reverse
Summary: 10 short Remus/Sirius fics done for iPod Shuffle Challenge.


So, I read a couple of these challenges today and I thought, "Hey that sounds like fun. I think I might try it." Here are the rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. )  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

It was harder than I thought, but it WAS fun to do. So, here are my ficlets for your reading pleasure. Please don't think too badly of them. Some I only had 2 or so minutes to write in. OTL

_____________________________

**Every Avenue - A Story to Tell Your Friends**

Remus stared at Sirius. "Wha-what just happened?" he asked finally.

Sirius blushed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Remus brought a hand to touch his lips, which had just been released a moment ago by Sirius'. "I don't think I mind, actually," he found himself saying, a ghost of a smile tracing his features.

Sirius' eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Remus nodded, and his friend…boyfriend? grinned. "Good," he said kissing him again.

"Well, this is a story to tell our friends, eh?"

__

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Justify**

Sirius stood, seething. How could Remus do this to him!? How could he!? Sirius had just popped into the library to surprise Remus, just to find him snogging some other boy. "What are you DOING!?" he almost shouted.

Remus yanked his face away, looking scared. "S-sirius!?"

"How could you!?"

"I didn't!"

"Oh yeah!? Then what do you call this?"

"I can explain!"

"How can you possibly justify this?"

"But he kissed me!"

"You should have pushed him away!"

"I tried!"

"Just forget it." And with that he walked away.

__

**The Explosion - We All Fall Down**

"Come on, Rem!"

"No Sirius! I'm studying!"

"You're always studying! Play with me!"

Remus sighed. "Really, Sirius? Play with you? You're sixteen years old."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Remus turned back to his work, but Sirius pulled him to his feet. "Come on."

"No!"

Sirius pushed him playfully, but Remus was a little off balance, so he fell, taking Sirius with him. He landed on the floor with his friend on top of him.

Sirius grinned and kissed him gently. He sighed and grinned as well. So much for studying.

__

**Busted - Crashed the Wedding**

"Sirius!"

All eyes turned towards him. Wow, there were a lot of people here.

At the alter, Sirius turned, and his eyes lit up. "Rem?"

"You can't marry her! You can't!"

"But, I thought-,"

"I was an idiot! I'm sorry! I love you! Don't marry her!"

Sirius' face split into a huge grin. "You mean it?"

Remus nodded fervently. "Yes. I love you. Marry ME."

"I thought you'd never ask."

__

**Evanescence - Call Me When You're Sober**

Remus could barely keep his temper in check. Sirius was at his door, drunk as hell, as usual. "Hey Rem," he slurred.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know what I want," he said, and tried to give him a sloppy kiss. His breath smelled strongly of fire whiskey, and Remus pushed him away disgustedly.

"Give it up Sirius," Remus said. "I love you, but I'm not going to let you take advantage of me again."

"But -,"

"No buts, Sirius. Call me when you're sober."

__

**Green Day - Having a Blast**

Today was the first Hogsmead trip of the year, and Remus was going with Sirius. He couldn't wait. It was their first outing as a couple, and he wondered what Sirius would have in store for him.

Their first stop was at Honeyduke's for some high quality chocolate that the store was famous for, which thrilled him. They made their way from shop to shop after that, poking around, acting silly, and kissing occasionally.

Around noon, they stopped into Three Broomsticks, and Sirius order a couple butterbeers, before kissing him again. "Dunno about you, Rem, but I'm having a blast."

__

**Straylight Run - The Perfect Ending**

It was their last night at Hogwarts, and everyone was feeling a bit nostalgic. James looked at his friends, and suggested, "Hey, let's head out to the Shack one more time, shall we?"

The other three nodded, and together, the Marauders headed out together to the Shrieking Shack, a place they had spent every full moon together since fifth year.

Sitting inside, they lit a fire, swapped stories, and reminisced one last time before graduation.

Sirius and Remus sat together, holding hands, and grinning, both thinking the same thing. This was the perfect ending to their Hogwarts careers. The four of them together, from beginning to end; friends forever.

__

**Lostprophets - Rooftops**

Remus followed, confused, as Sirius lead him up flight after flight of stairs in the apartment building they lived in. He seemed really excited about something, but wouldn't tell Remus what was going on. Remus yawned. It was really, really early; probably around 5:30. They didn't get up this early even when they were still at Hogwarts, and back then, they'd had to drag Sirius out of bed with the jaws of life. How he could be so full of energy now was beyond him. "Almost there, Rem," Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "Whatever you say, Pads," he said.

At the top, Sirius threw open the door to the roof to reveal one of the most beautiful sunrises ever. "Isn't it awesome Remmy? Happy birthday."

__

**The Clarks - Cigarette**

Remus was appalled. "Sirius?" he asked, aghast.

Sirius jumped, and hid something behind his back. "Oh, hey Rem. What's up?"

Remus' eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Me?" his boyfriend asked innocently. "Nothing."

"Oh yeah? Then what's that behind your back?"

"What are you talking about Remmy? There's nothing behind my back."

"I'm not an idiot, Sirius. It smells like an ashtray in here. Plus I can see the smoke."

Sirius sighed. _Damn you, cigarettes_ he thought. _Why must you betray me_? He pulled the cigarette to the front and extinguished it.

"I thought you quit," Remus sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just having one for old time's sake, I swear."

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't I believe you?" he asked, but then he shook his head. "Whatever. It's your life."

"You're not mad?"

"Just don't let me catch you next time," he grinned.

Sirius grinned too. "Deal."

__

**The Offspring - That's The Way Things Go**

"Remus?"

"Hm?"

"What ARE you listening to?" Sirius asked.

"I've no idea," replied the werewolf. "But I like it."

Remus was listening to the radio, and this song had come on he'd never heard before, but instantly liked. He couldn't help himself from dancing.

Sirius watched him with a hypnotized expression. "If it makes you dance, I think I do too."

Remus laughed and kissed him. "You're silly."

Sirius shook his head. "No, seriously. That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Remus' eyes took on a glint. "Join me."

"With pleasure."


End file.
